The Nature of Things
by AvalonAri
Summary: Sequel to Stay for the Night. This time, Inuyasha joins in with Sesshy and Kouga. RATED FOR GRAPHIC YAOI SCENES, TRIAD YAOI, PWP. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated, just dont be too harsh. R&R plz.


**The Nature of Things**

**Sequel to: Stay for the Night**

**Warnings: Yaoi and lots of it. Incest too. Oh, and its a three-way. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This story is just for fun, so other people read what goes through my sick, twisted mind. Also, I did not write this for profit. So please don't sue.**

**A/N: Because I got such good reviews, I made a sequel for your enjoyment! This is a bit long, but bear with me, because it gets juicy. That's right. This is a one shot for a threesome. How many times have I said it? I'm evil! Mwahahahaha. Okay. Enjoy the story and review when you're done reading.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru woke late into the morning. He smiled down at his new mate, who was pressing against him, still asleep. Sesshomaru gently pried the sleeping wolf off him, stood up and quickly dressed.

_'I must find Rin and Jaken.'_ Thought the demon lord. Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping lover and decided to leave him here for now, so the poison could leave his system. He tucked Kouga in with his fur and took off, glancing back just once before picking up speed and disappearing into the horizon.

* * *

Inuyasha shook himself like a dog, trying to rid his body of sleep. His back was aching, because the previous night Kagome just had to 'sit' him five times for stealing Shippo's food.

_'Meh. I do all the work and that fox is just too stupid for words. He's so annoying.'_ Inuyasha went off in search of a spring so he could take a bath, to help ease his sore muscles and to have some quiet time to sort out his thoughts. Relaxing in a hot spring was the ideal therapy.

Inuyasha set off, looking for a good place. He traveled for quite a bit, each place just not right. Finally, when the sun was scorching, Inuyasha found the perfect place. The spring was warm, the scent of lilies thick in the air and the trees providing adequate shade.

Stripping off his clothes, he laid Tetsaiga close to where he was bathing. He cursed because of these wretched prayer beads. How he wished he could take them off!

Inuyasha stepped into the water and couldn't help but sigh as the warm water touched his skin, loosening his tense muscles. He stayed still for a long time, his eyes closed and his mind elsewhere going over his thoughts and memories.

_'If only I could forget Kikyo. Then I'll be happy. But how can I forget? I'm sorry Kagome. I do love you, but you are not her. You can never be her. I just can't forget.'_ Inuyasha sighed loudly and lost himself in the memory of his first love. Before he knew it he had fallen back to sleep, which was unusual for him for he barely slept.

- - - - -

"_Inuyasha, would you die for me?" The miko asked, with a strange gleam in her eyes. Kikyo pressed herself tighter to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, will you come to hell with me?" Her voice was oddly demanding and loud._

"_I will Kikyo. I will go anywhere with you." Inuyasha heard himself say the words, though that was not the answer he had wanted to say. _'No, I don't want to go, Kikyo. Why are you doing this?' _Inuyasha was frantic. He couldn't move and he had said yes, though he did not want to go._

_The ground started to shake, then slowly began to sink. Inuyasha was screaming, he didn't want it this way._ 'NO KIKYO! I don't like this Kikyo! I can't go with you! Let me go! Stop this Kikyo!' _She could not hear him, for his screaming and his pleading were in his mind. He had no control over his body. The priestess and the hanyou were sinking into the earth, soon to be gone from the world. Inuyasha was screaming, though he looked peaceful, except for his eyes which held panic and fear._

"_Inuyasha." The soft, impassive voice of Sesshomaru reached the ears of the paralyzed half-demon. Instantly, Kikyo vanished, the ground stilled and Inuyasha fell to the ground gasping._

"_You are pathetic, my half-breed brother. I cannot believe that you let a **human** take control of you like that." Shaking his head in disgust, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving only his scent lingering in the still air._

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with his heart racing, panting, his dream still fresh in his mind. Inuyasha quickly got out of the hot spring and dressed rapidly. _'Kagome's going to 'sit' me for sure. It's nearly nighttime.' _Thought Inuyasha. _'She's going to be __**mad**_ At the camp though, the others had packed up and left, figuring that Inuyasha would catch up when he wanted to, but Inuyasha didn't know that.

Inuyasha was running when he suddenly smelled a familiar stench. Sniffing around, he realized who he was smelling.

"Kouga."

_'What is that mangy wolf doing around here?' _Inuyasha followed the scent to a small clearing on the edge of the forest. He arrived just in time to see Kouga (who was only wearing his fur on his waist, and his boots)folding Sesshomaru's fur and hiding a bite on his neck with his loose hair.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kouga said, though not bitterly like he usually did.

"I was going to ask you the same question, you flea-bitten wolf."

Kouga shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this, mutt." Kouga took a step forward, and Inuyasha held him back. "Hang on a moment." Inuyasha started sniffing Kouga, who remained still, which was again, unlike him.

As the realization hit Inuyasha, he took several steps back.

"Inuyasha, it's not exactly what you think...Okay, maybe it is but you shouldn't have a problem with it."

"You are both male, Kouga!" Yelled Inuyasha, who didn't even know why he was angry.

"I know, but there have been many male couples amongst packs. And once we're marked you know that we are mates for life." Inuyasha just stared in silence, letting his hands fall from Kouga's shoulders.

"Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us." Sesshomaru appeared and actually looked _**happy **_to see his brother. That, more than anything, made Inuyasha afraid. _'Maybe I'm still asleep.' _Inuyasha thought.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru questioningly but Sesshomaru just smiled, which was entirely out of character, but Kouga got the message. While Inuyasha's eyes were transfixed on his youkai older brother, the blue-eyed ookami stepped behind Inuyasha and took hold of his arms. Inuyasha started to fight back, but to no avail, the bare-chested ookami was too strong. _'Where did he get this strength from? This is CRAZY.' _the hanyou thought.

Sesshomaru advanced slowly, taking his armor and his swords off as he walked, until he stood close to Inuyasha. "You know what season this is little brother or have your human friends dulled your senses?" Kouga held Inuyasha tighter, and whispered in Inuyasha's puppy-dog ear, "Use your nose, half-demon."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Yes. He knew that this was the season of mating. He always ignored these times because it reminded him of feelings he wished to forget. As he smelled the hormones of two horny canine demons, he knew what would happen. He would get aroused like they were. Such was the nature of things.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha still struggled against the wolf holding him, but only half-heartedly.

"For one thing, to return Tetsaiga." Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as Sesshomaru reached inside his clothing and pulled the Fang out, along with it's sheathe. He then threw the Tetsaiga at Inuyasha's feet. "Be careful of where you leave your swords, little brother."

"You won't run now, will you, mutt?" Kouga whispered. Sesshomaru smiled at the word 'mutt', which made Inuyasha grind his teeth in anger as Kouga let him go.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha."

"You bastard! Don't tell me what--"

Sesshomaru leaned forward and pulled his brother towards him, pressing their lips together. Inuyasha stilled and quieted instantly, though he did not return the kiss. Kouga took this as a signal and once again captured Inuyasha's arms.

"We want you to enjoy this, mutt." Kouga pushed himself against Inuyasha, making him gasp when he felt the erection against his back. Sesshomaru saw Kouga do this, and when Inuyasha made no move to stop him, Sesshomaru pressed closer to his brother, rubbing his rock-hard cock against his brother's newly aroused one. Inuyasha gasped again, and Sesshomaru smiled his evil grin, leaning forward, crushing his brother's lips with his own, his tongue begging and prying at Inuyasha's mouth wanting to gain access.

Inuyasha parted his lips uncertainly, at which Sesshomaru attacked the hanyou's mouth, exploring every crevice of it, their tongues battling for dominance. Inuyasha abruptly stopped and pushed Sesshomaru back, his heart beating rapidly and the blood pounding in his ears while the other two pure bloods circled around the younger male, changing where they had been standing.

"This is wrong. You're my brother, you bastard! And you (he turned to face Kouga), you're in love with Kagome. You're my rival!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You always did talk too much." Smiling like the wolf that he was, Kouga stole a kiss from Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru pressed behind his brother for a moment before pulling away, slowly stripping away the troublesome things known as clothes.

"Enjoy this, little brother. We sure will."

* * *

**A/N: This story has been _restored_, all the smut included. =] Enjoy it!!  
**

* * *

Inuyasha obviously had no say in the matter as Sesshomaru shot a look at Kouga, who knew what to do instantly as he took each of the hanyou's wrists yet again, holding them tightly enough to keep the younger brother from lashing out against what was happening to him. It was somewhat difficult, since Kouga seemed to be stronger than he had been letting on in all those fights between the two demons. It was then that Sesshomaru stepped forward and closed the distance between their bodies and began to kiss his younger brother again, this kiss lasting longer than the last one since Inuyasha couldn't push his elder brother back at the moment. A gasp was swallowed by the Lord of the Western Lands as Kouga dared to push forward, his hardness evident to the hanyou.

His struggling protests were ignored as Sesshomaru's hands began to derobe the younger brother, first starting with the hakama, swiftly followed by the remaining articles of clothing. Inuyasha was ashamed that his own arousal was rapidly stiffening although whether it was the fighting or being stared at that was making him hot and bothered, Inuyasha couldn't tell. He closed his eyes as he was laid onto the ground with Kouga beneath him and he could still feel the wolf's hard on behind him, his breathing heavy at the idea of what they were going to do.

"Put him on his knees Kouga," Sesshomaru ordered with a lustful tone surprising for one so impassive. "Then get out of the way," he added with a slight, almost unnoticable snarl that made the ookami hurry with carrying out his orders. Inuyasha chose that moment to try and fight as his knees and hands were placed on the ground but his older brother knew what the hanyou would do and with a smirk so unlike him, Sesshomaru was behind the younger male before he could blink, pale hands touching and then squeezing the mounds of plump flesh that was Inuyasha's ass cheeks.

"I want you, brother," the full demon whispered, pressing his unclad chest completely against the male beneath him, rubbing the head of his hot, hard member against the other's virgin ring of muscles.

"Tch, bastard!" Inuyasha gasped, face stained red at the idea of what was going to happen. The hanyou closed his eyes, pretty positive this was about to hurt and was thus surprised as Sesshomaru paused, sensing the discomfort already and knew that he had to be patient. The youkai glanced at Kouga, who licked his lips and made a gesture to the other demon to get a move on, since the wolf was more than a little turned on by all this. Sesshomaru though was patient as he stuck his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth, making him suck them and his fingers pressed on the other male's tongue, making sure enough saliva was on there to do the job before withdrawing his hand only to place his slicked up digits against the half-demon's hole, pushing two in initially, making Inuyasha cry out.

"He's tight, isn't he?" Kouga asked although he didn't need an answer, his face full of pure excitement as he licked his lips, watching the fingers with rapt attention as they went into the silver haired hanyou. The ookami leaned closer, running his hand down the protesting Inuyasha's chest and wrapped around the erection that had begun to soften, stroking it hard and firm to make it nice and hard again, so much so that it had already begun to leak and now, Sesshomaru was able to get three fingers in, deep enough so that his younger brother's ass was pushing back against the fingers, as if he wanted more.

"Inuyasha, I think you're ready," the full youkai stated, withdrawing his clawed fingers which somehow hadn't hurt the younger male's insides. He grinned then, licking some of the juices from his hand before he knelt behind Inuyasha, positioning the head of his engored manhood against the tight puckered ring of muscles which twitched in anticipation.

"Sess..Sesshomaru..I'll never forgive you," he hissed but his brother didn't respond as suddenly he _pushed_ and then Kouga clamped a hand on Inuyasha's mouth, successfully muffling the scream as his older sibling eased his entire length into the tight heat of the younger demon's asshole, stretching it further than Inuyasha would have thought possible and exciting Kouga, who was watching with intent attention. The hanyou was whimpering as the older brother began to move, slowly pulling back as far as he could without slipping out before ramming forward hard, letting a groan of pleasure slip from his lips before he began to move properly. There were tears in Inuyasha's eyes but the pain was fading faster than he had hoped for. It was easier for him to feel pain than it was pleasure somehow but at the moment, it was a balance between the two. Kouga still held onto Inuyasha but his grip was becoming increasingly lax until the ookami couldn't take just watching anymore. He kept looking at Sesshomaru as if waiting for something.

The poisonous youkai noticed that Inuyasha wasn't resisting anymore as his younger brother's clawed fingers gripped the ground and Sesshomaru's own were digging into his brother's ass, spreading the cheeks so his larger than average cock could slide easier and deeper against the younger male's tight, soft muscles inside. Sesshomaru's breathing had sped up and he turned his eyes to Kouga, nodding once but the ookami understood at once, dropping the clothes on his lower half, too lazy to take off the rest. The dark haired male let out a sigh as his constrained erection was finally free and the cool air hit it. He licked his lips as he got closer to Inuyasha, the tip of his hardness right near the hanyou's mouth. Not sure what to do, the golden eyed half demon looked up at the wolf, hesitantly sticking his tongue out to lick the head once. At that, Kouga's hand tangled into the fine silver strands of Inuyasha's and as the younger demon gasped, the ookami took the opportunity to press his arousal into the other's mouth, beginning to move the hanyou's head for him.

Inuyasha tried to protest at the bitter taste and his whole body jolted when he felt his brother's hand connect to his ass with a sharp smack. He couldn't believe this way happening and he was _enjoying_ it.

"Ahh Inuyasha..mmm brother...haahh..Too long I've waited for this moment...yess.." Sesshomaru muttered, watching as his long length drove into his brother's pink hole over and over again, the tightness and the heat getting to be nearly too much for the demon. He rode the hanyou faster, his eyes glancing between Inuyasha's mouth and ass, the thought that both had a dick in them making the coil of pleasure tighten. "Ah k-Kouga..make him swallow you deeper.." he ordered, watching as Kouga's passion contorted face gripped the hanyou's hair harder, pushing his head so that the tip of his dick touched the back of the younger male's throat, nearly making Inuyasha gag. "Yeaahhh," Kouga moaned, his head getting thrown back. Without warning, Kouga shuddered violently and came into the hanyou's mouth who did his best to swallow it down or risk choking on it. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru's palm connected to his ass again while his older brother's other hand had gripped the half-demon's erection, pumping it hard and fast so that the younger male's body convulsed and his cock twitched, Inuyasha's seed spurting onto the ground while his ass tightened around his brother's dick. With the squeezing of the hanyou's insides, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a moan, spilling his fluid inside his younger brother, leaving them all panting. Naturally, Kouga was the first to recover and he stood to stand behind his mate, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Was it good, Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked as the older demon pulled out and both youkai watched the thick, creamy white liquid trickle from the half-demon's ass. Inuyasha seemed to realize what happened to him then and scowled, standing up with a wince and he wanted so bad to hit his brother but a wave of pain shot through him now that his ass wasn't getting any pleasure. However, before he could do anything, Kouga was behind Inuyasha with Sesshomaru in front of him. The youkai smiled then, cupping the other's cheek and he leaned forward, kissing his lips softly and that in itself was enough to make Inuyasha falter.

* * *

Sesshomaru faced his brother and looked at his mate over the hanyou's shoulder. He nodded once and both demons bit into the soft flesh of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha did not scream. Instead, he accepted that he was now claimed. He could feel Sesshomaru's toxins entering his body, stinging slightly as the poison spread.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Inuyasha, his lips near his puppy ears and whispered, "I never hated you, little brother. I was just afraid of falling for you. Now though, my fear is gone." Inuyasha smiled at his brother's words and then let the poison carry him to a deep sleep.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha fell asleep, looking so happy and peaceful in the early dusk light. Kouga grinned and crawled to Sesshomaru's side, wrapping his arms around the youkai lord and biting into the crook of his neck.

"Inuyasha's going to sleep for a while, Kouga. My poison doesn't affect him too much though." Sesshomaru glanced at the wolf's smirking face. "So I take it you're not tired?"

"Of course not." Kouga felt his smile widen as his dirty mind worked.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the pile of discarded clothes and picked up his fur. Using his white, fluffy fur, for the first time he tucked his little brother in for the night and brushed his hair out of his face as he slept.

"Kouga, I am not tired at all." He wrapped his one arm around the ookami's waist, and took off into the night, leaving Inuyasha snoring gently on the soft forest floor. The stars shone brightly and the sky darkened as two demons stayed awake long into the night. Such was the nature of things.

- - - - -

**A/N: IT IS FINISHED. It's a bit long, but I'm satisfied with it. Please read and review, cause I do love to read them. Oh, and thanks to _Priestess Reiko,_ for her constructive criticism that helped me to make my story better. Kudos, to you, Priestess Reiko, and much thanks! OH! And _seto'swifey_, my story where Kagome meets a tragic end should be posted sometime this week.**


End file.
